Parallel
by Kittylover118
Summary: Myrnin opens a portal into a world parallel of Morganville except, his female opposite did too! In this parallel world no-one is the right gender. The only problem is a fugitive from the parallel Morganville is causing havoc in the REAL Morganville and, of course, can lead to the world imploding and, well, destroying the universe. So, to sum up the situation, we're all doomed.


**Because I had a review asking for it to be seperate from my Morganville Madness, I made it happen. Also, I've finished the whole Morganville series and I want to cry out of joy, sadness and just pure fangirlism. Enjoy!**

Myrnin had done it. He had opened a portal to a universe parrell to the one he was currently in. He had called Amelie, who had brought Oliver, who had brought that douche Pennywell. He had phoned Claire who'd brought her angsty boyfriend Shane and her best friend Shreve (oops, I mean Eve) who had brought her husband Michael.

It was like looking through a distorted mirror. Then, suddenly, a faces came into view.

Then when a silhouette came close enough Myrnin called out, making the everyone jump.

" Hello!" Myrnin called. There was no answer. One of the silhouettes came closer still and then..

A finger! Someone poked their finger through!

There was was muffled sounds on the other side of the mirror and then the rest of the hand and forearm came through. And then the next. Everyone held their breath (well, maily just the humans held their breath) and waited for more movent. The arms and hands disappeared suddenly. On the other side of the glass, the closest silhouette shifted slightly and then...

" WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

With her arms in the air, leaping like a doe through the portal came a woman with pale skin, long, ratty, raven's wing hair and a red dress that looked as if it had been whipped out of the Victorian era. There was silenced yells from the other side of the glass but the woman simply turned to the mirror and shrugged. When she turned back, the woman was met with the oh-my-God-what-the-hell-was-that? looks from Amelie, Oliver, Pennywell, Claire, Shane, Michael and Eve. Myrnin looked absolutely delighted.

" Hello," Myrnin said, as he stepped forward with his hand outstretched ready to shake upon meeting someone (like Claire had taught him). The woman looked at Myrnin's hand and, very quickly, grabbed it with both her hands and shook Myrnin's hand like a ShakerMaker. Myrnin was being jolted up and down and was sure the crazy woman had dislocated his shoulder.

" Hello, my name's Matilda!" The woman beamed, smiling brightly.

Myrnin pointed at the mirror. " You..You're from a universe parallel to ours!"

A head came through the portal, this of another woman probably around her mid-forties with long-ish grey hair. She was also a vampire.

" Idiot, why did you do that?" The head demanded.

" Go away, Olivia! No one likes _you_!" Matilda screamed and picked up a nearby science-y, twisty thing Myrnin had been working on, and hurled it at the now-stepping-all-the-way-through-the-portal Olivia.

Olivia ducked and the object flew past her head and threw the portal. For a moment no one spoke and then a yell, of either suprise or pain. Probably both.

Olivia smiled with her fangs extended.

" You idiot." She sighed. Matilda cupped her hands over mouth and yelled out.

" It was Olivia not me, Matilda, because..."

" Because she's next to me!" Myrnin finished. Matilda and Myrnin shared a glance at eachother and nodded triumphantly.

Olivia rubbed one of her temples with her hand.

" I'm guessing I'm in a nightmare where there are _two_ idiots?"

" Shut up Olivia." Matilda folded her arms across her chest angrily.

Suddenly, another person (this time a man) came through the portal. A tall-ish, white-blond vampire who was frozen around his twenties. He stood next to Olivia.

" I bet you've came to drag me back, huh?" Matilda sulked.

" Actually, I came to see what the fuss was about. Clark, Shannon, Steve and Michelle will be coming through in a moment with Penny." The man had an almost unnoticed French accent.

Oliver was the first, besides Myrnin, to react to the scene before him.

" I'm beginning to think that this parallel universe is, well exactly the same as this one."

Eve was second to recover. " Yes, the only difference is that you have bigger boobs."

Claire and Michael giggled. Shane gave Eve a high five.

Then the rest of the parallel gang came through the portal.


End file.
